biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Numenius phaeopus
|tekstas1= |tekstas2= |plotis=260 |align=right |la=Numenius phaeopus |video= }} , chordinių (Chordata) tipo (Aves) klasės (Charadriiformes) būrio (Scolopacidae) šeimos (Numenius) genties rūšis. Išvaizda Biologija Mityba Paplitimas Porūšiai # # # # Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Numenius phaeopus (Linnaeus, 1758). Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species at http://www.marinespecies.org/aphia.php?p=taxdetails&id=159040 on 2011-02-19 * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * Urban, E.K., C.H. Fry & S. Keith (1986). The Birds of Africa, Volume II. Academic Press, London. Žr. * Muller, Y. (2004). Faune et flore du littoral du Nord, du Pas-de-Calais et de la Belgique: inventaire. fauna and flora of the Nord, Pas-de-Calais and Belgium: inventory. Commission Régionale de Biologie Région Nord Pas-de-Calais: France. 307 pp. Žr. * Worthy, T. (2009). Aves (Chordata). In: Gordon, D. (Ed.) (2009). New Zealand Inventory of Biodiversity. Volume One: Kingdom Animalia. 584 pp Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Numenius phaeopus. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Christidis, L. and Boles, W. E. (2008) Systematics and taxonomy of Australian birds. Collingwood, Australia: CSIRO Publishing. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Dowsett, R. J. and Forbes-Watson, A. D. (1993) Checklist of birds of the Afrotropical and Malagasy regions. Liège, Belgium: Tauraco Press. * SACC (2006 + updates) A classification of the bird species of South America. American Ornithologists' Union. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. * Turbott, E. G. (1990) Checklist of the birds of New Zealand. Third edition. Wellington: Ornithological Society of New Zealand. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos